Unintentional
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. Their futures were set long before they were born. What will happen? SxS
1. Prologue

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. Their futures were set long before they were born. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: -This will be for the whole story because I can't be bothered to type so much. lazy, I know- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

* * *

Prologue

_Wheeze. Cough._

"So, what do you say?" asked a dark haired man with glasses.

_"When the girl turns twelve, she will receive the cards." _an old voice spoke out from the shadows.

"Yes, and Keroberos will help her find them."

_"And what was that about your ancestor?"_

"He will help her find them all."

_"Why won't the two find the cards earlier?"_

"They would be too young."

_"There's a possibility that they won't get along."_

"Yes, there is."

_"Why did you scatter the cards?"_

"I need another person who is strong enough to take care of my cards, and use them, like I did."

_"I understand."_

"So we have a deal?"

_"Yes."_

A wispy black hand emerged from the dark. Clow reached out and shook it, hiding his disgust.

The future was sealed.

* * *

**Ok, that's the prologue.**

**Review if you want me to continue, because I'm not sure if this one will be successful.**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. What will happen?**

**Okie, first chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"All passengers de-board the plane. Passengers to Guangzhou, China, move to route 3," an announcement on the plane said. It then repeated the phrase over and over in different languages.

Many passengers debarked the plane and made their way to collect their luggage.

A small dark suitcase circled the conveyor belt many times, until a young man picked it up. Dressed clad in a black jacket, t-shirt and blue baggy pants, with his thick glasses obscuring his amber coloured eyes, which was also hidden behind a messy array of dark brown hair, the person made his way to customs.

This was the first time that this person had ever flown to another destination, even if it was still in Asia. Originally from Hong Kong, this teenager accepted a full scholarship to the prestigious Tomoeda High.

In one hand, was the letter saying that he was accepted to the school.

_Dear Mr. Li,_

_ We are proud to inform you that you have been awarded a scholarship to Tomoeda High. Tomoeda High is a school for advanced students. It's academic levels are beyond those of a normal school. Accepting this offer will allow you to stay at this school without paying the fees. We hope that we will see you soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Aoi Mamekitsu_

In his other hand, were messages from his family and his best (as well as one and only) friend.

_Xiao Lang, we will support you wherever you go. Try your hardest._

_- Your loving Family._

_Hey! Shaoran! I will miss you. Have fun at your new school, and beat those rich kids. (Obviously, they got in through money.) Anyway, don't forget me and make more friends._

_You better come back, though._

_See you!_

_Chen Liu_

The boy, known as Xiao Lang or Shaoran gripped the second message tighter. He and Liu made a pact a long time before, that they'll never separate until compulsory. The scholarship was such a special offer, that he couldn't possibly refuse. Of course, Liu understood.

Wheeling his luggage to his small apartment home in Japan, he reminisced of the great times he and Liu shared.

-In his apartment-

He opened his luggage bag to reveal a uniform. It consisted of a shirt, hat and shorts. The Tomoeda High crest was embedded on the left breast. Sighing, he hung it up. Hw would be wearing that the next day, for school.

A few hours ago, he was Li Xiao Land, with his friend and family. Now, He was Li Syaoran, with no friends, and no connections whatsoever.

* * *

**I'm going to type another chapter straight after this, so don't complain any of you. D:**

**Peace. :3**

**Sky~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. What will happen?**

**Did any of you complain? :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

" "Rise and shine, Japan, it's 7:00. To start off the day, is Sirijiwa Sayuri's 'Burn the Heart'." A radio- alarm clock screamed.

A soft song started to emit from the radio, before it was smashed by a hand. **(A/N: Why do my stories always have a badly abused alarm clock?)**

An emerald eye shot open, followed by the other not long after.

Out from the covers of a bed, emerged a brown-haired beauty.

Soft brown hair framed a heart shaped face, which was dotted with bright green eyes, which always seemed to sparkle, and make you drown in happi-"

"Tomoyo!" I shouted, and pouted, "why do you always have to dictate what I do every single day? The next thing you'll be writing is, 'Sakura took one step, and another'."

"Oh, but I already did," she replied, showing me the page filled with the word, 'step' in it.

I groaned, "oh why do you do that, Tomoyo?"

"Because I want to," she smiled, taking out a camcorder.

"Hey, what are you going to do with that? Hey! Stop it!" I complained as the little red button started glowing, signifying that something was being recorded.

"Sakura, you're so cute," she managed to say before the door of the classroom slammed shut.

"Right class, we have a new student here today, so please be nice to him a make him feel welcome," the teacher said.

I yawned, and some people followed suit.

There, in front of the whole classroom, was the weirdest, boring-est and neatest, bot I had ever seen.

Brown hair was matted on a face, which was covered with glasses. Glasses so thick that I couldn't even make out the colour of his eyes.

"This is Syaoran Li, and he just flew from Hong Kong, over here yesterday evening. Please, introduce yourself."

"My name is Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran, and that's all you need to know about me," Syaoran said, coldly.

Gee, cold much.

"Ok, Syaoran, there's a seat behind Miss Kinomoto which you can use. Miss Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

I groaned and raised my hand. I found myself being stared at by the glasses of the freak. His intense gaze gave me the creeps.

The new guy moved towards me, glaring. How weird was he? Anyway, who cared? He was probably some nobody.

He took the seat behind me, glaring a hole in my back. Ugh, he was annoying.

Class passed slowly, most of the time, I was being aware of the stare that never left my back.

When the bell rung, I almost shouted hallelujah, and ran out the door.

"Who's the new kid?" "He looks funny." "Haha, 4 eyes."

I heard whispers all around me, as I made my way to a small area beneath the Sakura trees, where Tomoyo was to meet me after buying something from the cafeteria.

Li followed me all the way there. Stalker...

I turned around, "what the heck do you want, 4 eyes?"

He flinched, then spoke in a deep, low voice, "you have something I need."

* * *

**Blegh, cliffie. :D**

**Review please!**

**Sky~**

**Rest In Peace(s)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. What will happen?**

**Next chapetair~ [Don't you like my spelling?]**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"You have what I need."_

"What 'thing' do you need?" I asked, slightly pissed off and creeped out.

"The Cards."

"What ca-," My talking stopped, gradually. Cards. Could he mean?

Taking out a strange pentagram, Li chanted some words and the object started glowing. With a flash of wind, there was a beam of light pointing towards me.

Li looked determined when he stuck out his hand, waiting for the cards. He stalked forward with a leer.

From an innocent bystander's point of view, it looked like he was going to sexually harass me or something. That's when I said the only thing I could think of.

"RAPE!"

Li looked alarmed by then, and put his hand down, looking for an escape.

Tomoyo came back by then, "Sakura-chan! I heard you scream! What's happening?"

Before I could reply, Li sped off, tripping along the way, and Tomoyo looked at his retreating figure curiously.

"Nevermind, Tomoyo-chan."

**o.o.o.o.o**

Syaoran's POV

I pushed my glasses further up my nose. Embarrassment was the only thing on my mind at that point. Kinomoto, having screamed "rape" drew a lot of unwanted attention towards me. I was never one of those people who craved for attention. I much rather be a nobody than stalked pretty much all my life.

"Hey you," a menacing voice spoke to me.

"Hey me. Now, what do you want," I said, turning around.

A huge body was blocking my path. Tall, muscular. Creepy.

"Be prepared to feel a world of pain."

The guy, and his gang, held my limbs when another person, who looked.. strong.., punched me over and over in the gut.

I had already learned to exercise control, thanks to my training, and I could've easily punched the 5 people until they were out cold, but, to prevent more attention, I groaned, and acted hurt.

After a while, the punching stopped. I've felt a lot more worse once I trained for a few minutes. My training, compared to what I felt now, was like a caress with a feather.

"If any of you punks mention this, or touch Sakura, you'll end up like him," the 'leader' said, pointing at me, who was groaning fakely.

The spectators, with horrified expressions, turned back to their lockers. Even without my good sense of reading people, it was clear that they were thinking, "pity."

I kept groaning until everyone was outside. When the last person left, I stood up and brushed myself off. I picked up my glasses, which were broken, and chucked them in the bin. They were of no use now.

Fishing another pair from my locker, I went to the change rooms to switch into my clothes for PE.

I was never a fan of PE. I was always chosen last. It's so hard to act so clumsy.

I'm what many would call 'a typical nerd'.

Glasses, neat, creepily smart, nobody. Socially retarded, horrible at sport. You name it. Almost any insult there is out there.

When people at my old school started calling me one, I just started to play along. It wasn't every hard. Not hard at all.

The only problem with me, is that I have a multi-personality disorder. Which never showed itself, until the Card Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto, was near me.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura's POV

All changed, and happy with my life. It was PE time, my favourite period of any day.

Tomoyo had her camcorder, as usual, and I carried both of our water bottles.

Most of the boys were already in the field by the time I got there. As usual, they started wolf-whistling. I just found it kind of... gross.

"I will choose two team leaders and they will pick their team," the teacher said, his name fails me.

"The two leaders are: Li Syaoran and ..."

* * *

**Guess who?**

**Review Please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. What will happen?**

**No one reviewed. So sad. Ah well.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_"The two leaders are: Li Syaoran and ....._

Yamazaki Takashi."

A boy with short dark hair, and a goofy grin put his hand up.

Mihara Chiharu, a girl with chocolate brown hair tied in pigtails, blushed slightly. I sense a cru-ush~

"You may now choose your teams. Li, you may have first pick."

Please not me, please not me.

"Kinomoto-san."

Damn.

The choosing went on until there was no one left.

Li's team consisted of smarter people. People who actually thought before they did something.

Takashi-san's team consisted of cheerleaders, and jocks.

Tomoyo and Chiharu were in Takashi's team.

Unfortunately, Sasaki Rika and Yanagisawa Naoko, fellow cheerleaders, and I, were in Li's team.

"We will be playing basketball today. Here is the ball, I will referee. Yamazaki, you have first pass. You may begin," teacher said.

Then, the game began.

The cheerleaders in Takashi's team immediately went to the sides and started performing the routine we always did. The boys did the rest.

I decided to take things in my own hands. There was no way I was playing for Li's team.

"Excuse me, sensei."

"Yes, Kinomoto-san."

"I can't play sport today."

"Do you have a note?"

"No. But, my period started this morning, so I wasn't able to get a note from my guardian." **(A/N: This is actually a legit excuse. I can't believe people in my grade actually use it, and the teachers get fooled. I love sport, so why the hell do you need an excuse from sport? D:)**

"Understandable. You can go and cheer your team on, then."

"Thankyou, sensei."

"That is ok."

I grabbed my baton from the stands, and Tomoyo was waving at me, to get my attention.

"Sakura-chan, we need you in this formation!"

Rika, Naoko and the rest of the school's cheer team were there. I was the tip of the triangle formation.

"Hai!" I replied.

I did a flip and jumped up to the top of the formation, cheering, and twirling my baton.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Syaoran's POV

I watched when Kinomoto-san, Sasaki-san and Yanagisawa-san left my team. It was pathetic. I overheard the poor excuse that Kinomoto gave to the teacher. I scoffed under my breath when I heard it.

Sasaki and Yanagisawa were like dogs. They followed Kinomoto, like the cheerleaders they are.

I looked at my more pathetic excuse of a basketball team. Warming up got them on their puffers. Pathetic indeed. I guess I have to win this by myself.

Standing in the middle circle, facing Yamazaki was thrilling. Tamazaki wasn't a bad person. He was nice, actually. I talked to him a fair few times. The only thing was that whatever came out of his mouth were usually lies.

"I will beat you, Syaoran-kun."

See? Lie.

I doubted that line.

His group looked intimidating.

My wimp of a group shrank away in fear and exhaustion. Fail.

The whistle sounded.

We started to play.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura's POV

I watched Syaoran's one man team play against Yamazaki's full team.

His actions were lithe. Fast. Smooth.

The graceful masculinity was overwhelming. He didn't look it, but he was actually strangely sporty.

Some of Takashi's team acted of their own accord. They stacked on top of Syaoran, barring the small boy from any movements.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Syaoran's POV

The pain was excruciating.

I was running. Five tall, muscular looking people decided to tackle me.

All of them landed on me at the same time. My glasses were knocked out of the way, my breath was cut short from the sudden weight and a sickening snap sounded. My leg.

I probably was covered in bruises.

Although the pain hurt like hell, I didn't show it. Using my good leg, I pushed up and out.

It felt like the time I was punished for being late to martial arts classes by one minute.

The people on top of me started to shift one by one. Their faces were amusing. Clearly shocked.

I finally broke free after a few minutes. Tired, pained, I took the ball, shot it from the half line, got a goal and passed out.

Black.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura's POV

I saw the basketballers shift. I thought I was dreaming. No one was possible that strong.

Li surprised me in many ways.

He broke free from his burden, his glasses askew.

He opened his eyes, clearly in pain. That's when I saw his eyes clearly for the first time.

Dark amber, filled with secrets.

Pain, sorrow, anger and strangely, smugness and disappointment. There was something else which I couldn't quite put a name for. Not yet, anyway.

He bent his arms and let the ball fly.

In an even arc, the ball sailed straight into the net, not touching the rim.

I saw Takashi clap in appreciation and also saw Li pass out.

* * *

**Takashi is nice!**

**Syaoran passed out and Sakura is beginning to 'admire' him.**

**Review please!**

**I'll update if I even get FIVE reviews. Sad, aren't I?**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. What will happen?**

**Wow... I actually got five + reviews... I'm happy. :D thanks all of you~**

**Oh, and I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. I can't seem to make them longer. Believe me, I've tried.**

**Loveit: How would you like to be piled on by 5 basketball players and have your leg broken at the same time? I'd pass out...**

**Sotrue: The cheerleaders prefer to cheer, I guess.**

**3eliic.X: Sakura's the cheer team captain. I stereotyped the cheerleaders so that they were similar to 'mindless zombies.'**

**Ok, now that's done, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Syaoran's POV

_"Li, LI!" _

_"I think he passed out."_

_"No, duh."_

_"Move out."_

I didn't bother responding. I didn't want to talk. Didn't bother to. My broken leg was throbbing in pain and felt like lead.

_"Takashi, take him to the clinic."_

_"Hai."_

I felt myself being lifted up. I was numb all over.

_"Watch his leg, I think it's broken."_

_"Obviously, because it's sticking in a weird angle."_

I looked that bad?

_"Look at that. He's so weak. I bet Takashi would have stayed up after that. Right, Sakura?"_

Hey, whoever said that. If you were tackled by creepily, unnaturally buff people, you'd feel worse than me, eh?

_"That was a horrible fall, though, Chiharu. It must've been very painful."_

Thanks, Sakura. Helped me so much.

_"Why would you stand up for that _nerd_? He's weak. That's it."_

I challenge you to a duel then.

_"I'm not stan-"_

That's all I heard before I left the basketball courts. I opened my eyes then.

"Li-kun! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

I put pressure on my left leg. Pain shot up automatically and I leaned on Yamazaki again, while he steadied me. I didn't like depending on others. So I decided to hop instead.

"Li-kun, I think you should lean on me."

"I'm fine."

The two of us made our way to the clinic, where the person attending the room was.

I sat down on a chair, exhausted and still in pain.

"Oh, that looks bad. Let me take a look," the woman said.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura's POV

"He's weak. That's it!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"I'm not standing up for him. I just don't think I would stay up either."

"Hmph."

The bell rung as Li and Takashi left the courts.

I flung my baton up in the air once, caught it, and made my way, with Tomoyo, to the next class.

The next day was horrible.

Li was away, and rumors were spread about me and him being together. Probably Chiharu's doing.

News spread around fast, my reputation falling every second.

Eyes were laughing silently at me during classes and breaks.

Teasing started and dirties were glared.

The day after that, Li was back with crutches and a cast, and the gossip was still spreading.

One time, during English, before the teacher came in, I blew up.

I didn't see Syaoran anywhere near.

"WHO WOULD DATE THAT 4-EYED NERD? HE'S A LOSER! STUBBORN, ANNOYING AND.. A LOSER!"

I saw Syaoran staring at me from the classroom door. Poker-faced. Emotionless.

He stepped into the classroom without any further ado and sat in his designated seat behind me.

The teacher walked in at that time and announced that we had no homework for during the holidays, which started soon.

Great time to start finding the rest of Clow's cards.

I forgot about what I said during class when the holidays started, not noticing the hurt that was well hidden in his eyes.

* * *

**This is when Sakura and Syaoran look for the cards.**

**Once again, thanks to all you reviewers, and review again, please. :D**

**Sky~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. What will happen? **

** Abandonment of stories. Sorry you guys. **

** Enjoy anyway!

* * *

**

Chapter 6 

"Key that hides the power of the dark, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!"

The key around my neck distorted, lengthened and became a wand in my hands.

"JUMP!" Wings appeared on the soles of my shoes (thanks Tomoyo) as I jumped lengths that were impossible for normal humans.

The card before me was wild, aggressive.

"Show your true form to me!"

With a flash of light, the monster before me transformed into a four legged animal.

With a mighty paw, it slashed towards me, knocking my wand out of my hands.

I screamed, knowing very well that, without my wand, I couldn't do anything. No magic, almost impossible to defeat.

Strangely prim, the animal advanced on me and lifted its paw once more.

"King of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Wind, Lightning. King of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Wind, Lightning. Whirling Blade of Lightning, Answer my call!"

A dark green figure, holding a sword crackling with electricity came in contact with the paw that was ready to kill.

With a feral shriek, the animal stumbled back.

I stood up.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD!"

Another flash of light glimmered before a card floated down.

I tried to get a hold of it but the green figure caught it instead.

"It's mine. Not yours."

I recognise that voice.

"Li-kun? What're you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

_ "Give me the cards."_

Oh, I remember now.

"Well, Li, I'm not going to hand those cards over. Kero-chan chose me to collect them."

"Kero-chan? You don't mean Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal?"

"That's him."

And Kero decided to come.

"Hey Sakura! Who's this midget?"

"Midget?" Syaoran said.

"Yes you."

"Kero-chan, don't be mean."

"THAT'S Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal?"

"That's me alright. Got a problem?" Kero-chan balled his little fists up.

"You're... a stuffed toy."

"You did not just call me that, brat." Kero bit his finger.

"Argh!"

I giggled along with Tomoyo.

"Now hand that card to Sakura, brat or you'll regret it."

"Mother told me to collect it. I'm not handing it over no matter who tells me to."

"And who exactly are you?"

"Li Xiao Lang."

Kero froze, "descendant of Master Clow?"

"Wait, you're a descendant of Clow-san?" I asked.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah..."

"Li-kun, may I be so bold to ask, but why are you here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was told to come here by my mother."

"Another thing, why aren't you like you are at school?"

"That is something that you will know. But today isn't the day for you to. Until we meet again, Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo-san... stuffed toy..."

"Why you -"

"He's gone," Tomoyo said.

"What a strange person Li is."

"Sakura-chan, you have much to learn!" she sang.

"Damn brat. Wait until I get my hands around h-" Kero continued to mumble.

It seems like the 4-eyed Syaoran is definitely not the true nature of the real Syaoran.

* * *

** I'm sleepy.. off to bed I go. Oh and sorry for the shortness. I can hardly keep awake now.**

** Peace. **

** Sky~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: Syaoran is a stereotypical nerd with a dark past. Sakura is a popular cheerleader with a hidden secret. Both are unintentionally linked to one another. What will happen**

**Yeah, yeah. Once again, my stories have been abandoned... forgive me...**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 7

School has always been a hell hole. For an advanced school like Tomoeda High, it sure sucked.

Even worse than that was the fact that I couldn't suddenly be who I really was unless I wanted to be some creepy attention whore who craved to be accepted. Honestly, I felt that people were better off unknown that well known.

Of course, the rumors that started to spread like wildfire, courtesy of a certain cheerleader, gave me a lot more attention that anyone ever needed. The snapping point of Kinomoto's temper made the rumors stop almost immediately. For that, I was slightly grateful.

Sadly, the person that other people thought I was infatuated with just happened to be the person who I considered an 'enemy'.

How I suddenly came to think like this, I do not know, but, sitting alone at lunchtime under a sakura tree made you think like that.

Dimly, I wondered how Liu was fairing. Probably a lot better than I was.

A group of people caught my eye as they were passing through my field of vision. They were the cheerleaders, complete with uniforms, batons and pom poms. Near the back of the group, was Kinomoto, Tomoyo and a black haired kid. There was a large amount of magical aura surrounding the three of them. When Tomoyo was with Kinomoto the day I sealed a Clow Card, the only aura I felt was Kinomoto's. If I pulled aside Kinomoto's aura from the large group, the rest must have been the black haired kid's.

What an overwhelming amount of magic that was. I saw Kinomoto look at me thoughtfully.

Then the bell signifying class sounded and I thought no more of the matter.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura's POV

During lunch, I saw Syaoran looking at us. My team were in front of me and I was at the back with Tomoyo and her boyfriend, Eriol. The look of astonishment was clear in Syaoran's features. An image zipped into my head as I liked at Syaoran's face. It was a copy of said face but there was a difference. THe memory face had an emotion weaving in and out of it. I've felt this before. I knew in a second what it was. His eyes. He wasn't wearing any glasses the day he stole the Clow Card. The pained emotion hidden behind a mask.

"Sakura? What do you think?" Tomoyo's voice pulled me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Sorry, I was dozing off."

Tomoyo followed my gaze to Syaoran. She smiled knowingly, "Sure, sure."

**o.o.o.o.o**

Syaoran's POV

My apartment was horridly lonely. There was way too much space for only one person and a servant, Wei, to live in.

"Wei, I'm back."

"Alright, Xiao Lang-sama. How was your day?"

"The usual."

Wei sighed, "You have to learn to get along with the Card Mistress."

"I know, but we're just too different."

"Opposites attract."

I froze in my tracks. "That phrase does not work in a situation like this. It only works in those sappy love stories Mother used to love watching."

"Yelan-sama was forced to by your cousin."

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses. I don't even know why I'm talking about this. I'm going to my room."

"Finish your homework, Xiao Lang-sama."

"Whatever."

Damn homework. I'd finished it all as the teacher was explaining it.

"I'm taking a walk, Wei. I'll be back later."

"Come back before dinner, then."

I stepped outside once more.

It was the perfect time to tour Tomoeda. Now, if only I had a good tour guide as well.

_"You just have to learn to get along with the Card Mistress."_

Better than no one.

Deciding that this was also a good time to practice my tracking skills, I sat down, scouring the streets of Tomoeda for Kinomoto's aura.

Too easy, I found it almost in no time.

I started to sprint towards where my senses were telling me. They led me to a quiet road, straight in front of a two story house.

Carved into a panel near the letterbox were the characters "Kinomoto".

Bingo.

I stepped up to the door and rang the bell.

A male twice my size answered it.

"And you are?" he said, rudely.

"Li Syaoran. May I ask if Kinomoto Sakura is here?"

He looked, not glared, at me and called, "Oi, Kaiju. Some kid's here to see you."

"I'm not a kaiju, Touya," Sakura's voice called from upstairs.

The sound of her footsteps thumped down the staircase and she stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowing, when she saw me.

"Li? What the hell do you want." I realised that the person called Touya has slid away somewhere.

"I need a tour guide."

"And why do you want _me _as your tour guide? Of all people?"

"You seem like a pretty reliable person who knows your way around."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I wasn't trying to flatter you."

Kinomoto suddenly grinned, "I'll give you a tour if you give me what you took."

I immediately realised something as she said that. I smirked, "Took what?"

Her eyes narrowed some more, "You know what."

"Oh, you mean the Clow Ca-"

"Shush." Her hand covered my mouth.

"Sakura."

"Yes Touya?"

"What did you want from this kid?"

"Um.. nothing, Touya."

He frowned and shut up.

"Fine, I'll give you a tour. I'll be back before dinner."

"I'll tell Dad, then."

"Thanks."

Kinomoto dragged me outside and closed the door.

"You."

I removed her hand from my mouth, "yes?" I said, innocently.

The existence of Clow Cards are meant to be a secret.

I smiled, "I know. It was one was to get you to give me the tour."

"You're impossible," she scoffed.

"You too."

"You wanted a tour? Fine. Come."

* * *

**The tour. Yay...**

**I forgot what I originally planned for this story now...**

**Yeah...**

**Peace anyway.**

**Sky~  
**


End file.
